


The Reason That The Night Is Long

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is in a coma, and Lori wants to think of when he was still around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason That The Night Is Long

As much as the nights were lonely when Rick was still around, they're worse now. Lori laid in bed, not sleeping, and knowing full well Carl probably wasn't either. After seeing Rick comatose and hooked up to monitors and machinery in the hospital, she couldn't imagine that either of them would be able to close their eyes anytime soon. Not when all they could see was Rick wounded and too close to death. The doctors said he was recovering, but that just sounded like bullshit to Lori. Recovery did not look like that. 

Lori couldn't cry about it anymore. She'd been crying since Shane had come to tell her the news. She was out of tears for now. 

She forced her eyes to close, shutting out the dark bedroom she'd shared with Rick for so long. The room where she'd tried to get him to fight, to give her something besides the placid emotions she was used to. She wasn't sure when things had changed, but they had. The words 'separation' and 'divorce' hadn't entered her mind yet, but they'd been nudging their way in. After today, there was a steel gate keeping them out. Although Lori wasn't sure about her feelings for Rick anymore, there was no way she was going to abandon him.

Behind her closed eyes she could see Rick in the hospital room, the smell of his flesh too animal-like in the sterile environment. She squeezed her eyes tighter. That image had no place in her mind. So she tried remembering something better. The last time they'd made love. It had been after Lori had started in with him about never being home. He'd been picking up too many overtime shifts, and she never saw him because of it. As they hissed out their arguments at each other, trying to keep it down for the sake of their son, her anger had turned into desire. At this point, any strong emotion was enough to make her want him. Anything to make the blandness of day to day life taste better. 

As Lori remembered how she'd grabbed him and kissed him as rough as she could, her hand went to rest under her pajama bottoms. Not moving, just resting between her legs. Rick had thankfully gotten the hint that time, and had pushed her down onto the bed. He was not a man given to passion most of the time, which is why Lori felt like she had to push him. She wanted passion, even if it was rooted in conflict.

Her hand started to move as she remembered how he'd pushed her pants down. He hadn't bothered to pull her panties down, just shoved them to the side before he slipped in. Lori remembered the shocked look on his face when he realized how aroused Lori had gotten. It should have been more than a hint to him as to what she wanted. If he ever realized it, she didn't know. There was no way of asking him now. 

That thought killed it. Lori's hand stopped moving, and, drawing water from somewhere deep inside of her, tears began to spill out anew.


End file.
